Valuri's Saga
by Chris Rein
Summary: Follow the struggle of a Jedi Knight as he seeks to unearth the secrets of Darth Vader, and put an end to the galaxy-wide Jedi purge.


_This is my first story here on . I normally write in forum-based RPG's and participate is a form of storytellign that involves 3 or more other writers. The forum RP community as a whole has decreased significantly over the years due to the addition of many many free and pay-per-month RPGs, I hope those of you who read this will look into this unique and enjoyable form of writing, as well as continue your work here. PLEASE COMMENT!! _

_Thanks, Chris_

**Part One, Chapter One: Fall of the Jedi**

* * *

The ominous padding of the feet of countless clones marching in unison was heard before seen. Some of the older teachers and Adepts were alerted to the danger through the Force, and they turned thier heads suspiciously to the temple doors. As the marching came closer, one of the Knights still in the temple told the younger Padawans and younglings to hide. Still more Jedi came into the main hall from the library and other adjacent rooms. They, too, felt the disturbance in the Force. Not the threat of death from the clones, but the vaccuum of Force energy that was approaching with them. Like a single black could in a sky of grey rainclouds, the rising strength of the Dark Side could be felt all the way to the Outer Rim, and this black cloud was its center. Spiking the sky with red lightening and tearing down the few pillars of light that remianed.

The temple doors began to open, and the Jedi behind them steeled themselves against the fate they knew was fourthcoming. They each knew none among them was strong enough to face this Dark Jedi. They each knew, however, that they must not give in to fear; _A Jedi knows no emotion, there is only peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

A Knight by the name of Valuri Sa'rea stood at the front and recognized the Dark Jedi at the head of this clone force. It was Anakin Skywalker. A minute nudge in the Force from Valuri ignited his green lightsaber, casting an emerald overcast across the room. The look in Anakin's eyes was dreadful. His soul was completely twisted by the Dark Side, and this attack was a child of that perversion. Valuri knew words were meaningless to Anakin now. Sliding his eyelids shut, Valuri slipped into the Force, feeling the ebb and flow of infinate power around him. Power he had barely begun to touch, to understand. Let the Force flow through you, his masters had instructed. Opening his eyes, he felt the immensity of the Force surround his body like a wave of surging water; clearing his mind and freeing his body.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Rising his lightsaber vertically in front of him, Valuri poised his body to prepare for the impending confrontation. The clones were of no concern. Most Padawans could deflect blaster fire with ease, and the less experienced Knights could handle the rest, but if there was any hope of escape for them all, someone would have to keep Anakin occupied. Valuri knew he was outmatched, but Anakin's arrogance was sensational. His pride would be his downfall. Valuri truely felt sorry for Anakin. He had the potential to be a great, and wise Jedi Master. Even Yoda acknowledged his capability. In a different future, perhaps Anakin would have risen to Yoda's position on the Council. Perhaps he would have been a beacon of light for all young Jedi to follow and learn. But Anakin was selfish, afraid, and very angry. Instead of seeking serenity though the Force, he choose to succumb to his emotions and the result of that failure stood before Valuri spelling the doom of the Republic and the Jedi Order.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

Anakin's passion for power and his unattainable goal for peace in the galaxy drove him to the Dark Side. Valuri understood that in life, there must be death. In victory, there must be struggle. In peace, there must be war. War, perhaps the most misunderstood compulsion all sentient beings face. Everthing happens for a reason, to bring balance to the Force. It was said that Anakin would be the Jedi's saviour; that he would bring balance. The intensity of the Dark Side burning from him was evidence to the contrary. Anakin was a fool, and Valuri was not. Even now Valuri could see the Force in motion. Anakin's actions had consequences, as did all actions made by anyone. Master Yoda often said the future was difficult to see, and now Valuri understood why. He could not see the future, or get the simple suggestions of possible futures from which Yoda drew so much wisdom. However, Valuri could feel the Force shifting. Its indefinate progession. Somehow, he knew the consequences of Anakin's actions would be severe, not only for the galaxy, but for himself.

The clones raised thier blaster rifles. Lightsabers ignited behind Valuri as the young Knights and Padawans prepared to defend themselves.

"There is no death," Valuri broke the brief moment of silence, "there is the Force."

Anakin spread a wicked smile and lunged while firing his lightsaber into life, and behind him, a wall of blue blaster fire followed.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

--


End file.
